


Misha/Colin

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Misha/Colin

Misha knows it’s wrong, knows he shouldn’t want the one stretched out on his bed, know he shouldn’t take what was being offered. But he also knows that he’s not a good man. He makes his way towards the bed, cock hard in his pants, licking his lips. 

Colin grins at him, running a hand along his chest, teasing his nipples, watching Misha with lust filled eyes. He lightly strokes his cock, teasing himself, beckoning Misha ever closer, until Misha is close enough for him to grab. He takes Misha’s hand, leading it to his cock, moaning as the older man strokes him, almost even slower than Colin was doing himself.

Misha knows he should stop. Knows he should walk away telling Colin to get dressed and leave, but he can’t, no now, not after hearing the soft moan that fell from Colin’s lips when his hand wrapped around his length. It feels as if Misha is on fire, body burning from where he is holding Colin’s cock in his hand, up his arm, consuming him. 

He lets go only long enough to strip off his clothes, crawling onto the bed next to Colin. The first brush of their lips sends a shock through Misha, and if he had had any chance of stopping this, it’s now gone. He pins the boy to the bed, kissing him hard, hands moving over Colin’s body, touching, teasing, owning.

Colin spreads his legs wide as Misha’s hand travels down, caressing his balls, the touch too much and not enough at the same time, and when Misha’s fingers brush against his hole he lets out a moan. He’s been watching Misha for a while now, watching and wanting, until he could do nothing but come to him like this and hope for the best. 

Misha gives Colin a questioning look when he feels how wet and slick and loose the boy is, getting a sheepish grin in reply, Colin vaguely motioning next to him. Misha grins when he sees a half empty bottle of lube, obviously Colin hand been getting himself ready for him, and that though along made Misha shudder with want.

Misha moved so he was kneeling between Colin’s thighs, pulling the boy’s legs around his hips, lining himself up. He entered Colin slowly, grinning at the long drawn out moan that escaped the boy’s mouth. When he was fully inside he paused, looking down into Colin’s eyes to make sure he was okay.

“I’m not gonna break, Misha, fucking move,” Colin said, his voice raw with pleasure.

Misha groaned, but did as he was ordered, slamming into Colin’s body again and again, fucking him hard. He wondered just how many times Colin had been fucked, just how many people he had done this with, as there was no way the boy was a virgin. Misha brushed those thoughts out of his mind, concentrating on the heavenly feel of Colin’s body clenching around him, Colin moving with him in just the right knowing manner to get both of them off quickly.

Colin came quickly, his hot seed pumping over both of their stomachs and chests, panting, moaning like a whore as Misha continued to fuck him. It wasn’t long after that Misha followed him over the edge, cock spilling inside of the boy’s young body.

“So, who else have you done this with?” Misha asked, trying to keep his voice light, but part of him not really wanting to know, irrationally jealous of anyone who had touched Colin before him.

“Jared,” Colin said, and Misha could hear the grin in his voice, “and Jensen. And Brock of course. And,” he laughed, “Richard and Matt.”

Misha shook his head, smiling fondly at the boy, “So who’s next on your list of conquests?”

“Sebastion, the Marks, not sure who after them.”

Misha laughed, at least he wasn’t the only one damned it seemed.


End file.
